An Idle Mind Is The Devils Playground
by The Rebel RavenClaw
Summary: Bartholomew 'Bender' Holmes was often accused of only caring for three things in his life: Sex, Drugs and Money but not necessarily in that order. This statement of course was not true, Bartholomew 'Bender' Holmes only cared about four things: Sex, Drugs, Money and his brothers Sherlock and Mycroft. How will John, Moriarty and the rest of NSY react when he decides to vist 221.


Prologue

Many people assume that growing up Sherlock Holmes was a very rude and creepy child but actually he had a pretty good childhood. He would spend his afternoons exploring the Forrest that lay behind Holmes Manor and conducting all sorts of 'experiments' as he liked to call them.

Unknown to most the reason Sherlock had such a normal (If you could call it that) life growing up was because of his little brother Bartholomew, who at the time was known as 'Baby Barty'.

Bartholomew Holmes is the youngest Holmes child and was often described as the 'Wild one' or the 'Energetic one' but as the years progressed he earned himself a different reputation. From his mid teens onwards he was no longer describe as 'Wild' or 'Energetic' but as a 'Troublemaker' and a 'Adrenaline junkie'.

Bartholomew had dark curly hair like his brother Sherlock but preferred to slick it back and keep its length always half an inch away from his shoulders. He also possessed the high cheekbones Sherlock and him inherited from their Mother, his Fathers sparkling emerald eyes and the same level of intelligence his elder brothers possessed.

And although 'Baby Barty' had an intellect that was on par with his brothers he suffered from ADD and Dyslexia which made it hard for him in school. Because of his inability to concentrate or read people assumed he was stupid or 'mentally deficient' as the children he went to school with so very much liked to call him.

Bartholomew despised his learning disabilities so instead of trying to over come them he concluded (At the tender age of Seven and three-quarters) that he wasn't going to try anymore because clearly if his best work was half a page of barely legible chicken scrawl, full of mistakes and crossed out words. then obviously (In his eyes) he shouldn't even try.

So as Bartholomew grew older his grades steadily began to drop and his attitude became worse and worse. His first extreme acts of rebellion started in the spring of his eleventh birthday. By this time Bartholomew had already gained quite the reputation which included spray painting the wall of his Head Teachers office fluorescent green, stealing from other children, destroying school property, starting over thirty fights, burning all the schools red pens and mutilating his uniform.

Aylotts Primary School uniform consisted of a solid dark green tie, pale blue shirts and dark blue jumpers, skirts, shorts and trousers. Bartholomew instead decided to alter his uniform one day after realising just how stupid it was and instead wore his tie around his waist like a belt and covered it in little cartoons of various torture methods in Tipex that Sherlock had helped him with, his pale blue shirt traded in for a pale green shirt with the arms cut off roughly and the collar ripped and sticking out, his jumper was a couple of sizes too big and the sleeves were always rolled up and no matter rain or shine or even when it was so cold your lips went blue he always wore his shorts that had paint splotches on them.

The relationship that existed between the Holmes brothers were and still are incredible hard to explain. Bartholomew and Sherlock were born two years apart and Mycroft five years. The easiest way to describe it is to repeat what a former retired maths teacher who had at one point taught all three boys once said to the poor sod who had taken a job at the school during the time that Bartholomew was in year five.

"If you heard that Mycroft was a little intense or that Sherlock was slightly unstable then just wait until you meet Bartholomew Holmes, that boy is freaking _insain_"!

Which compared to the other ways to describe these three unusual boys was mild to say the least.

Unlike Mycroft, who was always the more sociably of the brothers, he hadn't made friends or 'ally's' as he like to call them so he didn't have anyone to at least pretend he liked them. But unlike Sherlock he hadn't managed to scare everyone off within the first day so he couldn't even take pleasure in scarring the other children into do things for him. So Bartholomew was stuck friendless while the other children went outside and played games and laughed about stupid things. It was that isolation in his childhood that made him thrive to protect his brothers and it was that isolation that turned him into the slightly bonkers man he is today.

After Mycroft left school he took a job working for the secret service which then turned into a minor government job which, as the years progressed, resulted in the place he now held. But Sherlock, whilst in Uni had surcome to drug taking to quiet his brain and after his third almost overdose, Mycroft and his parents decided to place him in rehab. During his stint he found his calling. Solving Murders. But oh no he didn't just limit himself to murders, he solved all types of mysteries ranging from kidnapping to stolen items. It was whilst on the case of a missing necklace that had been connected to a series of homicides that Sherlock met Detective Gregory Lestrade and became an official consultant of Scotland Yard.

Bartholomew though, didn't become like his brothers. He didn't go into politics like Mycroft or become a Crime Solver like Sherlock but like Sherlock, Bartholomew came to like the taste of cocaine.

It had started with E.

He had been at a local party when he saw Eugene O'Connor handing out some Ecstasy. He had been Fifteen at the time but had a growth spurt and was already looking quite a bit older for he had started shaving but had purposely left some stubble. By this time Sherlock had already started to take more illegal and stronger substances than his prescription sleeping pills. Bartholomew was curious naturally so asked if he could have a couple of pills.

That was the moment he discovered the wonderful world of drugs and thus began the start of his drug taking/selling career.

By the time his sixteenth birthday arrived Sherlock had already left for Uni, Mycroft had started his busy job working his way though the British government and his parents Siger and Violet Holmes had decided that he was old enough to leave on his own and had booked a year-long cruise.

One of the major differences between Bartholomew and his brothers was that Bartholomew could not function in silence. He need chaos like Sherlock needed case or Mycroft needed cake. He couldn't function in silence.

That was the year he discovered Sex and in doing so discovered money.

One rainy day in November he was wondering about some seedy streets smoking a spliff and thinking about buying some weed he saw a tramp selling a couple of streets back when a prostitute walked up to him.

"Hey there pretty boy. What's a boy like you doing on a street like this"? She said with in a mocking voice.

"None of your fucking business hoe bag". He never did respond well to mockery.

"Handsome and fiery. Ever think of going into my kind of profession? My boss would defiantly love to hire you". As she said this she ran her sharp, judging eyes up and down his body in a way that made him vaguely uncomfortable but slightly flattered. But then she started to circle him.

"Hmmm nice flat stomach but not in the 'I don't eat' way, slim body but a little muscled, nice and tight arse, lovely legs and your complexion is SOO pale. Pale is good. Your eyes are really gorgeous and your freckles compliment them well. It gives you that innocent school boy look. And your hair is just wow." The whole time she was circling.

"Look if you take me up on this I swear on my nana's grave that you will not regret it. You'll make lots of money, being pleasured by willing, hot, rich people and have fun. What do you say"?

"I...I don't know I mean I'm still a Virgin so...". He replied hesitantly.

"Oh don't worry about that babes, I'll teach you everything I know". She said in a seductive tone whilst offering her hand to shake.

That was the moment he discovered the pleasures of the human body, the thrill of earning your own money and began his side career as a very successful stripper which then lead to him discovering his bisexuality and inheriting the club.

To first become welcomed as a stripper into the club he had to choose a stage name for himself and get it tattooed behind your left ear. The girl who had recruited him had told him this, Stacey was her name but her stage name was Jemima. After much consideration and some help from the other girls and a couple of the boys working there, he come up with the name 'Bender' because the girls like to say that he had a bent sense of humour but he chosen it because once when they were little, Mycroft said he had bent morals and it had stuck with him ever since.

When the time came for him to pick a University, Bartholomew didn't want to go because finally his life was going the way he wanted it to go. He was having fun, making money, was well liked and he didn't want to leave his little world he created. At first his parents refused to let turn down Uni but when they saw that for the first time in years that their 'Baby Barty' was happy they let him drop out. Even though he didn't go to Uni he still moved out of Holmes Manor and into the rooms above the clubs so he could be closer to 'work'.

Sherlock and Mycroft of course knew what their baby brother was doing (And who he was doing) and as much an it pained them (Although Sherlock would never admit it) they saw that for once their little brother was content.

But like most siblings they grew apart and saw less and less of each other until Bartholomew Holmes was eventual so buried underneath Sherlock's cases and Mycrofts paperwork that he was forgotten. Although he never really meant to forget his big brothers, he was so busy Parting, having sex, drinking and getting high that four months became twice a year which then became once every three years which then turned in to seven years of no contact.

They became distant memories to each other. The youngest Holmes was talked of so little that many assumed that it was just Sherlock and Mycroft.

Moriarty did the wrong thing. He assumed.

And you know what they say.

"When you assume, you make an ass out of u and me."

#####################################################################

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Sincerly, AMIRA


End file.
